


Waiting for a Storm

by yoo_kyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, and other soft things, falling in love on a farm, farmer au, farmer!kihyun, kihyun loves his animals, minhyuk tries his best, traveler!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_kyun/pseuds/yoo_kyun
Summary: Kihyun has spent the last five years dedicated to his farm, living alone with only the animals to call companions but with a summer heat wave also comes a lone traveler, Minhyuk, looking for somewhere to stay. Kihyun has to adjust to living with someone else for the first time in years and the reality of confronting parts of himself he never knew existed.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> did i just watch 4 videos on how rice fields work? yes. am i still a little confused? also yes.
> 
> big ding dong diddily thanks to [showkis](http://www.showkis.tumblr.com) for the idea bc im a rly annoying anon but then again i guess im not rly anonymous anymore oh dear #exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi when is summer over because lying in bed writing with my laptop on my lap is just a recipe for over heating. send help its too hot im fkin dying.
> 
> also my only frame of reference for farming before this was literally charlottes web and whatever i remembered from primary school

Sometimes the heat was nearly unbearable. With no cloud in sight and the horizon warped into wiggly lines, the sun beat down hard enough to make your blood boil and sizzle the ground beneath your sandals. Unbearable. _Almost_ unbearable.

 

Thankfully Kihyun had lived in this heat long enough to know how to accommodate for it. With a lop sided smile to the blue sky, he adjusted the sun hat sat on his brown hair and rolled the sleeves of his unbuttoned white shirt up over his sun cream slathered arms, an oversized black tank top underneath that hung over his shorts. He stepped down onto the ground and closed the door behind him, staring straight ahead the long path that lead to the main road with a sigh. He needed to drive all the way into town to pick up his groceries for the week but he'd rather just stay at home and get things done. He shrugged it off however, these things can't be helped after all. His sandals made loud claps against his feet as he walked over to his pick up truck, the back of it empty aside from a plastic box that was strapped to it. Climbing up and inside, he stuck his keys in the ignition and flipped on the radio, generic pop music that Kihyun unashamedly belts out to himself filling the space as he began to drive away.

 

The house and land behind him grew further and further away until he was turning out onto the road, faced only with trees on his left and his home on the right. He glanced over at it, knowing that soon enough he would only see trees in it's place too and smiled to himself. What stood before him was his pride and joy and what his daily life revolved around. His farm. He'd poured his entire heart and soul into the acres of soil and it was extremely impressive considering he did everything alone. Most of the land was made up of the rice paddy field that was currently soaking up the gallons and gallons of water it had been flooded with the month before, growing at a steady pace, but the other fields served as homes for the animals. They were separated by deep dug moats and Kihyun spent most of his days watching over them after he'd tended to everything else he needed to do, making sure their troughs were full and just letting himself relax in their company either listening to music or reading a book. Though these moments were short lived as the physical labour would soon catch up to him and he'd find himself struggling to stay awake – even waking up a couple hours later still sat against a block of hay one too many times with the stars reminding him it was perhaps time to get inside and go to bed.

 

His life was a routine, and one that he stuck he to vehemently. He liked the order, the balance of it and how he could shape his life to his own standards. Even now as he makes his way to the market and stumbles out of the truck, he knows what time it is because it's the same time it always is when he reaches the fruit and vegetable stand and greets the cheerful old lady who always insists on giving him a discount he refuses with a smile. He knows how many steps he's taken when he gets to the butchers, leaving a small tip for the owner who recently welcomed a little girl into his life after trying for so many years with his wife. Almost like a machine, Kihyun systematically fills up brown paper bags with everything he needs, the insides of his fingers turning red as the bags became heavier. He knows when he's gotten everything he needs not only from the checklist in his head but from the loud voice of the fish stand owner, belting out his deals and discounts as the sun dropped just that tiny bit lower in the sky. Kihyun always gave him a curt nod as he walked past, breathing out of his mouth and not his nose so as to not be overwhelmed by the smell of raw salmon and other fish.

 

You'd think he'd be more accustomed to unpleasant smells considering he looks after animals for a living.

 

Although, the stench was good for something, it got him walking faster and back to his truck to load up the bags in the back, packing them close together inside the large plastic box to stop them falling around everywhere. He adjusted his rear view mirror and waved goodbye to the little girl playing outside the sweet shop on the corner of the road where he was parked before he yet again climbed up and into the truck.

 

A quick look at the radio confirmed that he was right on time and he was heading back home with a smile on his face, one hand leisurely on the wheel as he drove. The trees passed him by and he kept a steady speed.

 

But the heat.

 

He had thought the later it got, the cooler it would be but even the wind rushing through the open windows was hot and humid. He couldn't decide if having the windows open was worse or not, it was too hot with them shut but the wind almost made it hard to breathe and it got to the point where he just had to stop. He leaned forward, chest against the wheel, to look up at the sky and even though it was slightly annoying, he couldn't deny it was a nice day. Maybe he should just enjoy it for a little while. There was a lay-by coming up that he could park in, so he could just kick back for a few minutes and sunbathe – not that he needed it, after all, years of working on a farm had given him a nice natural tan, even though his mother always complained that she couldn't see his freckles as much because of it...

 

And so he parked and sat on the back of his truck, picking up and taking a bite out of one of the apples he had bought as he swung his legs and leaned back with his free hand. He wished he brought sunglasses with him as he had to squint to look around but he didn't plan on sitting around for long; just long enough to feel somewhat refreshed for the rest of the day. He hummed a generic song he'd heard one too many times, a seemingly never ending list running through his head like clockwork as he thought of the things he had to do once he got home. He frowned up at the wide stretch of blue, hoping there would be a change soon enough else his field was in danger of drying out...

 

       “Hello?” A loud voice called from behind him and Kihyun quirked an eyebrow, sitting up and gripping the side fence on his truck to peer around and see who was there. “Hello?” Kihyun could see someone in the distance walking over to him (though the figure was hard to make out from that far away), and Kihyun munched down on his apple and hopped off the truck, leaving the core next to the paper bags. Kihyun lifted his arm up and waved to the man who almost seemed to bounce his next steps as he quickly made his way over and into Kihyun's view. He was rather tall and skinny, wearing light blue ripped jeans and a plain white t shirt with a rather big black bag-pack strapped around his shoulders and a... Pink fanny pack? Kihyun didn't judge, he merely questioned it silently. “Hi!” The man exclaimed brightly, smiling widely and Kihyun noted his high cheek bones and sparkling eyes.  
       “Hi.” Kihyun said with pursed lips and an inquisitive expression, not quite matching the other's energy though that didn't seem to deter the stranger one bit.  
       “I'm Lee Minhyuk, nice to meet you.” His dyed dark blonde hair was silky if the way the sunlight shone off the locks was anything to go by, and Kihyun found it oddly matched his demeanour. Kihyun didn't know the man but he seemed to be a cheerful guy as he was still smiling despite Kihyun looking at him like he had an ear on his forehead.  
       “Yoo Kihyun.” The two bowed and shook hands and Kihyun was mostly confused as to what he was doing all the way out here in the middle of nowhere. “Can I help you?” He asked, his plump lips a little pouted to match his confusion.  
       “Yes, actually. I'm just looking for a ride.” Minhyuk said, not so discreetly looking Kihyun's truck over.  
       “Where to..?” Rightfully apprehensive, Kihyun stepped closer to his vehicle, crossing his arms to silently show his hesitation.  
       “Anywhere, however far anyone is willing to take me.” Well, that made more sense. He was a hitch-hiker. Not a murderer or thief. Though maybe the pink fanny pack was a bit of a give away with that. That being said, Kihyun didn't mind helping out.  
       “Right... Well my farm is a few miles off. I can take you that far?” Kihyun suggested, he would feel bad leaving Minhyuk here out in this heat as this wasn't a busy road and there's no saying when someone would come along and offer him a ride. He didn't want the guy dying of heat exhaustion. Besides he didn't look threatening to Kihyun at all, in fact Kihyun was sure he could beat the guy in an arm wrestle without even breaking a sweat but he doubted things would come to that so offering a ride was the least he could do. Minhyuk was delighted by this - if it was even possible his eyes lit up even more and his smile grew even wider, the tip of his gums peeking out between the top of his front teeth and Kihyun found himself wondering just how old the stranger was. Definitely not threatening.  
       “That would be amazing.” Minhyuk said with a breath, and Kihyun just nodded and gestured Minhyuk to the passengers seat, pulling the back of the truck up and closing it up. The two climbed up and in and Kihyun fussed over his dashboard.  
       “Sorry, I haven't had anyone else in my truck for a long time, it's a little messy.” He mumbled as he picked up a few loose bits of paper in front of Minhyuk's side and put them in the glovebox where he spotted a pair of sunglasses and cursed himself for forgetting they were there.  
       “A little messy?” Minhyuk scoffed, looking around the space incredulously as he clutched his bag to his chest. “I've been in tons of cars and I can tell you that this is no where near messy.”  
       “Well, it's messy for me.” Kihyun added as he started the truck up.  
       “Can't imagine how clean your house is.”  
       “As clean as a farmhouse can possibly be...” Kihyun hummed, checking his mirrors even though he fully well knew there would be no one on the road. The engine revved up and soon enough, Kihyun was driving down the bumpy granite with a stranger sat right next to him...

 

The drive was predominantly quiet, save for a few questions here and there from Minhyuk about the scenery around them which Kihyun wasn't entirely sure how to answer as he didn't really know much about the forests sat either side of the road himself, they merely served as pretty trees for Kihyun to occasionally look at as he drove to and from the market. The lack of conversation was fine nevertheless, Kihyun wasn't keen on talking anyway and with the radio filling in the silence it wasn't awkward as the two listened to what was happening in the world of sports. Though, even if neither of them really wanted to listen to sports they weren't about to ask if they could change the channel out of suffocating politeness.

 

However as the drive drew on, the signal soon gave out, leaving the truck engulfed in the sound of static and Kihyun sighed in frustration, reaching out to quickly turn the sound off. That's when it started to feel awkward. Kihyun should have just left the white noise on. The atmosphere was made worse by the tapping of fingers against the steering wheel and a quiet whistle from Minhyuk who was actively looking out of the window and patting his thigh, giving Kihyun the impression he didn't want to talk.

 

       “You know...” Or maybe not. Kihyun hummed in acknowledgement, keeping his eyes on the empty road, taking his left hand off the wheel to scratch the back of his neck before resting it on the open window, letting the breeze roll over his hot skin. “I've never been to a farm.” Minhyuk said, turning his head to face Kihyun as he spoke, a small and soft smile on his face. “Do you and your family run it?”  
       “No, it's just me.” Kihyun replied. “It's hard work but it's worth it.”  
       “Just you?” Minhyuk was taken aback, a look of shock on his face if how wide his eyes had gotten was anything to go by.  
       “Yeah.” And Kihyun couldn't deny the tiny inflation his ego got every time he told someone he ran a farm on his own, taking pride in how hard he works, and Minhyuk's reaction was quite satisfying.  
       “I didn't even think that was possible.” Minhyuk leaned back in his chair in awe, his lips pouted slightly as he looked at Kihyun with a glimmer in his eyes.  
       “With a little compromise, it's manageable and I enjoy doing it so.” Kihyun couldn't resist the tiny little smirk that pulled on the side of his mouth, shuffling around in his seat and trying not to let Minhyuk's comments give him _too_ much of a confidence boost. “What about you? What do you do?”  
       “Travel.” Minhyuk shrugged, fingers tightening a little around the straps of his bag. “You'd be surprised how far you can go and how much you can do with a passport and some change.” Minhyuk's lifestyle sounded equally as impressive in an entirely different way, and for someone like Kihyun who had remained in the same place his whole life, it also sounded extremely daunting.  
       “Aren't plane tickets expensive?” Kihyun questioned, raising his brow, the last time he went on holiday was with his family and he was pretty sure his father had paid in the hundreds for plane tickets alone.  
       “I don't get planes all the time. I just take the cheapest option, I've been using my savings the past three years so.” Minhyuk's tone dipped for a moment and Kihyun almost missed it but he didn't pry – after all, it wasn't his place to stick his nose in a stranger's business.  
       “Three years? How old are you?” At least, he didn't want to pry _too_ much.  
       “I'm 24.”  
       “Oh, me too.” Kihyun was surprised, Minhyuk seemed younger than him but maybe that was just his slim figure and bright energy playing tricks. “I'm November.”  
       “Me too.” Minhyuk let out a little chuckle, meanwhile Kihyun was just looking amazed at the coincidence. “The 3 rd.”  
       “22nd...”  
       “I'm older than you.” Minhyuk teased, humming his delight and Kihyun was even more shocked, tipping and cocking his head to the side with a small ' _huh..'._

 

Kihyun kept the ' _though I think I might be more mature'_ comment to himself.

 

Just like that, the drive carried on and the two spoke nonsense without meaning until Kihyun was pulling up down that long path and parking, sighing to himself and rolling up the manual windows as Minhyuk did the same.

 

       “So where are you headed?” Kihyun asked, throwing his hat on the driver's seat as he hopped out of the truck, watching as Minhyuk jumped to the ground and slung his bag-pack over his shoulders.  
       “Wherever.” The _older_   (Kihyun was still in disbelief) of the two shrugged, looking at the house in front of them. It was two stories and fairly big for a place that only held one resident. There were bushes each side of the front door with flowers growing naturally out of them and windows above them with the curtains drawn so Minhyuk couldn't make out what kind of rooms they were but it looked exactly like he thought a farmhouse would. Traditional with a cosy and quaint feeling that seemed homey. The kind of place Minhyuk had never been to before judging by the awed expression on his face as he looked up at it.  
       “You don't know where you're going?” Kihyun questioned as he walked to the back of the truck to get his things. “Don't you have family in Korea?” Minhyuk followed after him, watching as he pulled the panel down in a display of decent strength.  
       “No, they're all on holiday.” The blonde said rather quickly, peeking inside the paper bags to see what Kihyun had bought. It all looked healthy. Minhyuk grimaced to himself.  
       “A guy who travels the world and the one time he comes home, there's no one here.” Kihyun joked, chuckling to himself as he picked the bags up and set them on the ground to close the truck.  
       “Well, I did _know_. We do keep in touch.”  
       “I would hope so.” He hummed, looking at Minhyuk with an empathetic sigh, leaning his weight on his left hip. “So you really have nowhere to go?”  
       “I'm sure there's a hostel nearby.” Minhyuk said, rocking on his feet and tightening his grip on the straps of his bag.  
       “Do you know where you are?” Kihyun shook his head at the man's obliviousness, “It's just forests and farms and fields for miles...” He said, starting to feel a little guilty even though it wasn't his fault Minhyuk was in the middle of nowhere with only a small bag and some loose change. “The closest town is at least an hour away and you're not going to find a taxi or many people on the road to give you a ride...”  
       “Well, I'm sure I'll find something. Things always work out for me in the end.” Kihyun could only sigh. He bit his lip and looked between the stranger and his house, tapping his finger on his hip as he thought.  
       “You've got to be realistic.” Now that he thought about it, he could use some help around the farm these days... And Minhyuk seemed bright enough... Then again he hasn't had anyone other than himself in the house for years... He looked up at the sky, felt the harsh sun on his skin and pursed his lips. _But I can't just leave him here._ “Look, why don't you just stay here, I've got plenty of space.” He finally said, arms flopping to his side as he looked at Minhyuk sincerely.  
       “I wouldn't want to impose, you already drove me this far.” Was the other's response, which just made Kihyun laugh.  
       “I live here. I was going this way anyway.” He scoffed, baffled as to why driving himself home was somehow an act of great kindness. “Besides, you said you've never been to a farm before, right?” Kihyun said lightly, trying to convince Minhyuk that it wasn't a big deal.  
       “Are you sure?” That same sparkle returned to the hitch-hiker's face and Kihyun couldn't help but smile back, warmed by the grateful expression.  
       “Yeah, you can help me out around the farm as payment.” As if on cue, Minhyuk bent down and picked up the paper bags full of Kihyun's shopping.  
       “Happily.” He grinned, and Kihyun crossed his arms with a breathy chuckle, resisting the urge to shake his head.  
       “I'm warning you, it's a lot of hard work.”  
       “What I lack in skill I make up for in enthusiasm.” Minhyuk replied curtly, adding a joking wink that made Kihyun physically recoil, turning his back and walking to the front door knowing that Minhyuk was trailing behind.  
       “Come on, I'll get you a drink.” He sighed, noting that despite the heat, Minhyuk hadn't had a drop of water at all.  
       “Yes, sir.” Minhyuk grinned, eager and curious to go inside.

 

He wasn't sure what to expect inside but it wasn't far off what he was imagining. There was a long hallway from the front door straight down to the back door with stairs on the right and a white chest of drawers on the left underneath a wooden framed mirror where Kihyun threw his keys down next to a family portrait of Kihyun, his mother, father and what Minhyuk could only assume was a brother. The wallpaper was white with wooden trimmings all along the bottom that matched the floor, and Minhyuk took his shoes off after Kihyun, shoving them next to the door like the other had. As they made their way down, Minhyuk took note of the rooms as Kihyun told him, underneath the stairs was the supply closet and directly opposite of it was the door to the downstairs bathroom. They didn't make it to the end of the hall as Kihyun was turning left into the kitchen but the kitchen wasn't completely closed off. For starters it was an archway instead of a door and there was only a half wall behind the row of counters so you could see into the living room which was rather large with a brown couch and two arm chairs either side all facing towards the television that was sat on top of a long stand with DVD's underneath. It seemed that all the walls were the same and so were the floors except the living room had a grey carpet and a large burgundy rug underneath the main furniture in the centre. There was also a bookcase that was mostly empty pushed against the left wall, with more drawers and cupboards beside it that had photographs on top and likely tons of paperwork tucked inside.

 

As for the kitchen itself, it was surprisingly modern for a farmhouse, it was large enough for you to move around freely but also had a small wooden table with four chairs around it, with a white cloth draped over the surface that had tassels all around the edges that hung over. Minhyuk was starting to notice a mostly monochromatic colour scheme but the cleanliness of it all had him thinking that it had all been done rather recently. He set the paper bags on the black surface of the counters, next to the sink and watched as Kihyun began to put things away, quickly sticking the meat in the fridge that was standing tall against the wall opposite the archway and any tin cans in the cupboards fixed on the wall above.

 

       “And you can take any room upstairs except for the one in front of the stairs.” Kihyun said, grabbing two glasses and leaving the groceries that didn't need to instantly be put away on the counter for now. He put the glasses down next to the microwave and grabbed the jug of purified water from the fridge.  
       “Why not that one?” Minhyuk asked, blinking as Kihyun poured their drinks with a disbelieving look on his face.  
       “Because that's my room...” He stated, wondering just how long Minhyuk had been walking in the sun before they found each other.  
       “Ah. Yeah, makes sense.”  
       “Though there is a double bed in the room right at the end on the left.” Kihyun handed the poor man his drink, hoping all he needed was some hydration for his brain to start processing things as fast as it should be. “You know, it's been really hot lately so I've been going out a lot to check that the animals still have enough water out there.” He said, the way Minhyuk was gulping down his drink reminding him and he looked out of the window next to the fridge, watching as the sheep grazed on the grass, seemingly content.  
       “How do they get their water anyway? I thought there were just like lakes or something.” Minhyuk asked, face still buried in his glass to get the last drop of water and Kihyun could only stare at him like he was watching some kind of nature programme.  
       “I have rain barrels so I usually don't have to worry too much but it's been so hot and dry lately there's nothing in them so I've had to go back to using the wells and filling up the 'ponds' myself.” He lifted his hand up to create air quotes as they weren't natural ponds, they were man made ponds that had a pipe system running underground to make sure all the water got to where it needed to be.  
       “What else is there to do?” Minhyuk seemed genuinely interested, as though he wasn't just asking because he had to know but because he wanted to know and Kihyun found it endearing, there weren't a lot of people that felt the same kind of joy about farming that he did so he didn't often get the chance to share much of it with anyone but here Minhyuk was, openly engaging with him about it and Kihyun didn't realise how much he liked to talk about it until now.  
       “The cows need to be milked three times a day a-”  
       “Three times a day?” Minhyuk gaped, “That often?”  
       “Yeah.” Minhyuk reminded Kihyun of himself when he was a kid, shocked when he discovered all the little facts about animals as his dad explained it all to him as soon as he were old enough to understand. If Minhyuk was a kid, Kihyun would probably find himself calling the blonde cute for it but he wasn't a kid. 

 

Kihyun continued listing all the things Minhyuk could expect to be doing during his stay here and it was quite amusing to watch his face contort from overwhelmed to surprised and impressed at every new thing Kihyun relayed to him but he was especially excited when Kihyun mentioned the horse.

 

       “You have a horse?” Minhyuk gaped, eyes darting to look out the kitchen window in hopes of seeing said horse but all he saw was green grass and sheep. Though the sheep were equally as fun to look at.  
       “His name is Cheonha. He helps me harvest the rice, I have a foal too for one he gets too old.” Kihyun explained, reminding himself to go out and check on Cheonha and the young one in the field a little later.  
       “What do you when they get old..?” Minhyuk asked apprehensively, looking at Kihyun who was taking another gulp of water with a shrug.  
       “I just let him live out the rest of his life comfortably, he only has to help with the harvest once every three months and I don't have a massive paddy field so it's not a lot for him, don't worry.” He said, thinking fondly of the animal that he'd raised. Minhyuk let out a massive sigh of relief and Kihyun couldn't help but scoff at him, “What, did you think I was going to say that I shoot him?”  
       “Yeah, actually... I just figured you know, it's a farm, animals die here.” It was understandable and five years ago, that would have been the case but it isn't five years ago and the farm is run a lot differently now with Kihyun in charge. There was a lot he had to give up, change and sacrifice in order to keep the farm running and profitable on his own.  
       “It's not a meat farm anymore, so no animals are killed here.” Kihyun said matter-of-factly, putting his glass down on the counter behind him. “I couldn't bring myself to do it anyway.”  
       “Oh okay, yeah I was dreading you telling me that I might have to kill something and I would have had to disappoint you.” Minhyuk replied, finally taking his pink fanny pack off and putting it on the table, discarding his bag-pack on the counter.  
       “So that's the worrisome part? Disappointing me? Not the whole murdering an animal part?” Kihyun chuckled, tilting his head at the other teasingly.  
       “You get what I mean.” Kihyun shook his head at Minhyuk for the umpteenth time that day, turning around to open the overhead cupboard and grab two white china plates.  
       “Anyway, I'll explain more tomorrow when I show you around properly.” He hummed, putting the plates on the table and trying not to sigh too heavily at the sight of Minhyuk's fanny pack which he was obviously very proud of. “But for now, do you want something to eat? I can start cooking dinner soon.”  
       “You cook?” Kihyun was starting to get the idea that nearly everything was surprising to Minhyuk. A very easily impressed person to say the least.  
       “Well, yeah. I live on my own and I live on a farm.” Though some things just shouldn't be surprising.  
       “Right. Makes sense.” Minhyuk pursed his lips with an affirmative nod before a light bulb switched on in his head and he was staring at Kihyun with a desperation in his eyes. “Do you have any sweet potatoes? I haven't had them in years...”  
       “Yeah, I just bought some.” Minhyuk's jaw dropped and he would probably be drooling if they were in a cartoon.  
       “Can I stay here forever?” He joked with a serious tone, pulling out a chair to sit down and stare up at Kihyun with puppy eyes.  
       “Depends on your work ethic.” Kihyun quipped back, crouching down to the cupboard under the sink where the potatoes were.  
       “What about my irresistible charm?” He was greeted with Minhyuk fluttering his eyelashes, head in his hands, when he stood up and he stared at the blonde with an exaggerated look of disgust.  
       “You can always leave right now.”  
       “Work ethic. Got it.” Minhyuk sank back into his chair and gave Kihyun a small salute, smiling to himself when he heard a quiet chuckle.  


With Minhyuk put in his place, Kihyun got onto washing the potatoes with Minhyuk providing commentary on everything and anything in the background...

 

Kihyun hadn't cooked for someone else in so long, he actually found himself feeling nervous. In actuality, Kihyun hadn't _lived_ with someone else in so long and that was probably even more nerve wrecking but he calmed himself with the fact that Minhyuk seemed like a good guy – and dare he say, even a slightly funny one. He was going to have to adjust to sharing his home with someone else again for the first time in years, the only other people he had ever lived with were family. Minhyuk wasn't family, nor was he a friend. Minhyuk was just some guy he'd picked up on the road who needed somewhere to stay. No matter which way Kihyun looked at it, it was definitely out of character for him to pick up strays. Although, as he had someone behind him who was genuinely interested in his life and what he does, Kihyun realised that he could see himself actually enjoying the company instead of tolerating it out of some made up obligation. Especially when Minhyuk's eyes practically lit up biting into the food he had cooked. It put a smile on his face and made his chest feel warm.

 

If only it wasn't already so damn hot...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boring introduction first chapter out of the way and yes i googled top racing horses in korea for the name, but now the bendy road to falling in love can begin. 
> 
> honestly i'm not too good at starting fics off, but practice makes perfect, and would it be a spoiler if i said ch 4 and ch 8 are my favourites and i cant wait to write them ashwmthonsrslythotheyarecuteanogr
> 
> im also not sure what rating to give this like G? but swearing? idk i think i'll leave it unrated until its complete and then look back and decide? idk. my notes are probably less family friendly tbh i curse every other sentence i cant help it


	2. Getting to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I WAS READY TO FUCKING POST THIS CHAPTER WHEN MY LAPTOP FORCE UPDATES, AND WHEN I TRY AND RECOVER THE LATEST VERSION OF THIS FILE IT JUST STRAIGHT UP CRASHED AND CORRUPTS THE ENTIRE FILE? SO I LOST THIS CHAPTER AND I WAS STRAIGHT UP READY TO JUST SKIP IT AND WRITE CHAPTER THREE INSTEAD BECAUSE RE WRITING IT ALL WAS JUST SOMETHING MY MIND DOESN'T WANNA COMPREHEND but then i was like do i wanna waste it? no so i re wrote it all in one day yesterday and i may regret that

 

When Kihyun awoke the morning after letting Minhyuk into his home, he found he had a slight bounce in his step and a small smile on his face. Usually breakfast was something quick and simple, but with another person in the house again Kihyun could put a little more effort into it, make something he knows will be delicious half because he wants to show off and half because he wants to make a good impression and be a good host. He didn't know what Minhyuk liked to eat yet so he settled on what his favourite breakfast was growing up; a traditional meal consisting of a vegetable omelet, tofu that was seasoned with soy sauce, rice with red and black beans and some radish kimchi. He couldn't quite cook it as well as his mother but he's sure she would be proud of his efforts.

 

He had woken up extra early to give himself enough to time to get dressed, cook and be on schedule for the day, his apron tied behind his back as the pleasant smell filled up the kitchen. Kihyun had even broken out the 'fancy guest' plates that he kept all the way in the back of the cupboard, plating up the food nicely and putting all the separate dishes down in specific, organised places so they all looked well presented. Once he was happy and the gas was turned off, he made his way back upstairs to wake Minhyuk up.

 

He soon learned that in the future he should wake Minhyuk up and then cook.

 

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds, then he knocked again. A few more times. He knocked louder. Nothing. With a sigh, he announced his entrance and opened the door, peeking around to see Minhyuk still in bed, the bedsheets tangled around his legs and half hanging off the mattress.

 

       “Minhyuk?” He called, not loud enough to startle him but hopefully loud enough to get him to stir. The blonde groaned, his face mushed into the pillow. “Breakfast is ready.” He added, stepping inside the room properly. He looked around briefly, having not been inside this room for a while. It still looked the same – empty. There were even still marks on the white walls from where pictures used to hang and indents in the brown carpet from where the nightstand's and full length mirror used to be. The window was open, the white lace curtain flowing gently next to the double bed. “Wake up.” He raised his voice a little, stepping closer to the sleeping man who was only wearing his boxers. Kihyun frowned, his stomach telling him that the food was getting colder every passing second and he had put too much effort into it for that to happen. “Minhyuk!” He yelled this time, sharp and forceful but Minhyuk merely shifted and mumbled. Still asleep. _Oh my god_. Kihyun thought to himself, sighing and rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Get up! I made omelettes!” He shouted, grabbing the sheets and pulling them off, almost yanking Minhyuk with them.  
       “Wha-?” Thankfully it did the trick and as if he had just been gently prodded, Minhyuk slowly lifted his head and turned to face Kihyun, eyes barely open but mouth agape. “Oh. Hi Kihyun...” Minhyuk hummed, oblivious as he just flopped back down onto the pillow and began to drift back off. Kihyun scoffed, offended as he crossed his arms and walked over to the dresser on the other side of the room. He grabbed the handle of one of the drawers and pulled it open.   
       “I said I made omelettes!” He slammed the drawer shut, a loud bang bouncing off the hard walls and shooting every direction. Minhyuk shot up this time, eyes wide as he yelled in shock and clutched his chest. He stared at Kihyun in utter confusion, his brain trying to catch up. “Breakfast is ready.” Kihyun said calmly, dusting off his apron and turning to the door. “It's going to get cold.” With that, Kihyun sauntered out, the bow tied around his back flowing with his steps and Minhyuk watched as he left, still reeling...

 

By the time Minhyuk was downstairs and dressed (understandably not wanting to eat whilst in his boxers), the food was definitely starting to get cold and Kihyun was sat at the table with a grumbling stomach and his chin in his hands, trying not to drool too much as he stared at the breakfast he had made for them.

 

       “Sorry!” Minhyuk said with a sheepish grin as he rushed into the kitchen, his hair sticking up and his shirt wrinkled. He was wearing black sweatpants and his grey top was slightly oversized, needing to be loosely tucked into the waistband and Kihyun supposed he had to appreciate that he had put some thought into his clothes knowing that he would likely be out on the farm all day.   
       “Don't worry about it.” Kihyun shrugged, just happy to finally pick up the utensils and his bowl of rice.   
       “It looks good.” Minhyuk smiled, sitting down and trying to lighten the mood.   
       “Mmhm.” Kihyun hummed, his mouth full of food.   
       “So what's the plan for today?” Minhyuk started to dig in himself, eyes lighting up at how good it tasted even if it was a little cold.   
       “First things first, the animals need to be fed.” Kihyun started, taking a break from eating to explain. “Then we'll check the hedges and fences before milking the cows.”  
       “I get to milk a cow?” Minhyuk gasped, as though he were a kid that just got told they could have sweets for breakfast.   
       “Yes,” Kihyun chuckled, shaking his head a little. “Then there's just a lot of little maintenance stuff like making sure the ditches are okay, cleaning out the stable and all that...”   
       “I get to meet the horses?”  
       “Minhyuk you'll be doing the same work I do, you do know that, right?” Kihyun smiled, returning his attention to his own food as Minhyuk was seemingly wrapping his head around the fact that he was on a farm. “You'll pick everything up quicker if we do it all together.”   
       “Well, I'm in your care then.” Minhyuk nodded his head, eating ever so slightly quicker as he was eager to get to it.   
       “And my animals are in yours...”

 

With breakfast finished, Kihyun washed the dishes and put them aside to dry, giving Minhyuk time to actually brush his hair and put sun cream on else he risk completely burning his skin. Then he dragged the blonde over to the big shed at the back of house, pointing out which bag was which product and which one had to go where and Minhyuk wished he brought some kind of notebook or his phone to write everything down because he was sure he was going to forget.

 

Kihyun then brought the eager man over to the chickens, walking through the field and weaving in-between some of the curious animals that were determined to peck at Minhyuk's ankles, and showed him to the pen where they were to lay the food out before collecting the eggs that had been laid in the cute little woven basket that Kihyun's mother had made when he was a kid and Minhyuk was all too happy to carry around on his arm. Neither of them moaned about the sun that was beating down on them, bottles of water in the back-pack Kihyun had and two sun hats sat on top of their heads with plenty of sun cream slathered over their bodies. Minhyuk was hoping to tan. Kihyun was hoping to not burn. Even so, despite the incredible heat, Kihyun led Minhyuk around the farm, showing him the stables and fields, and even letting him climb up a tree to see for himself the expanse of the farm.

 

Minhyuk saw the house which looked significantly smaller from where he was stood, the rice field all the way on the horizon (or so it seemed), the field for the cows sat between the sheep and the chickens and Kihyun had made it sound small but to Minhyuk the land seemed to stretch and stretch, the green grass only separated by small ditches that had been dug around them and wooden fences that were surely a lot bigger in person. He was excited at how many steps he was going to have logged on his phone after today, already knowing there would be more than usual just from walking from the shed to the chickens and back again...

 

He made a mental note to ask Kihyun if had any such similar app on his phone, partialy curious as to how many the farmer had racked up daily and partly because he wanted to see if he could squeeze in more.

 

After that, it was time for Minhyuk's most anticipated job... The cows.

 

He'd seen people milk cows on TV but he only ever saw the bucket filled with milk – they never showed the nitty gritty of it all. Perhaps it was too boring for television or maybe it was too gross? Either way, Minhyuk was going to be squeezing some udders today. 

 

After yet another scenic walk, Kihyun opened the gate to the field, four large metal buckets in both their hands, and the cows didn't even glance their way – used to their routine and largely just happy grazing the grass or relaxing.

 

       “Ready?” Kihyun asked with an anticipating smile as he shut the gate and picked the buckets back up with his left hand, grabbing the wooden stool next to the fence with his right.   
       “Yes, sir.” Minhyuk replied, lips pursed as he clutched his own buckets, feeling a little intimidated by how big the cows were now that he was this close. “They won't like... Attack, will they?” He asked, following behind Kihyun and looking around cautiously.   
       “No, they're not really aggressive. Plus it's too hot for them to care about you.” Kihyun grinned, knowing full well that if a cow was to suddenly go crazy and charge them, he wouldn't exactly be the best thing to hide behind. Though, there was practically zero chance of that happening. “I milk the cows three times a day, just because I have to do it alone it ends up being quicker that way. It's also easier on my back.” He led Minhyuk to the first cow who was standing, patting her side after he put his things down, “This is Lilly.” He said, introducing the two even though Lily just continued to much on her grass.  
       “How can you tell them apart?” Minhyuk gaped, still standing a few hesitant feet away from the two.  
       “She has white ears with a black dot on the left one, Millie has white ears too but she doesn't have a black dot.” Kihyun pointed to the cow that was stood nearby, tail flying around instinctively and Minhyuk followed his gaze intensely, wondering if he would ever be able to tell the animals apart.   
       “You must really care about them.” Minhyuk said, clutching the handles tightly as he stepped a little closer, feeling less nervous.   
       “Yeah.” Kihyun smiled softly, giving Lily an affectionate stroke on her head and she returned it by nudging her head his way. “Anyway, milking a cow isn't all that hard. It just takes a while.” He sat down on the wooden stool, gesturing Minhyuk to kneel down next to him which the older man did hesitantly, still nervous just in case the cow suddenly decided he was an enemy that needed to be stepped on or something. “She is not going to hurt you, Minhyuk.” Kihyun snorted, shaking his head as he placed the bucket underneath Lily's udders.   
       “They look different in person.” Minhyuk hummed, nose upturned a little as he stared the pale pink appendages. “They don't look soft like they do in cartoons...” He mumbled, not noticing the roll of Kihyun's eyes, or if he did he ignored it.   
       “Because this is real life.” Kihyun deadpanned, “Look, just watch me and then you can try.” Minhyuk nodded his head earnestly and Kihyun almost wanted to tell him that he didn't need to stare _that_ hard. Kihyun wrapped his hand around the teat and Minhyuk was actually surprised to see that Lily didn't care at all, she carried on munching her grass. “Minhyuk, you need to watch.” Kihyun elbowed him with his free arm and Minhyuk nearly lost his balance.  
       “Ah. Yeah. Sorry.” He cleared his throat, his focus returning as Kihyun squeezed and the milk shot into the bucket, he couldn't help the small gasp of 'woah' that escaped his lips.   
       “You squeeze with your thumb and forefinger and pull.” Kihyun said as he did, “You have to make sure you alternate between each one, you need to milk every teat until no more milk comes out.” That was important, if the expression on Kihyun's face was anything to go off and Minhyuk made sure he kept that in mind. Kihyun carried on for a little while using both of his hands, filling the bucket slightly before he turned to the ever so patient man beside him. “You ready for your turn?” He asked, standing up and stretching his back so that Minhyuk could sit on the stool in his place.   
       “Yeah...” Minhyuk pursed his lips, hoping that his hands weren't shaking as he stared at the udder like it was the most complicated machine he had ever seen before in his life.  
       “It's not that hard, trust me you'll be fine.” Kihyun gave a supportive smile, crouching down so that he could watch Minhyuk and make sure he was doing it right.   
       “Like this?” Minhyuk asked, doing exactly what he had seen Kihyun do, his thumb and forefinger squeezing as he moved his hand down with pressure, shocking himself when milk actually squirted out. He felt oddly proud of himself.  
       “Just like that.” Kihyun grinned, deciding Minhyuk didn't need the constant supervision and so decided to just stand up instead, taking a look around at the other cows as Minhyuk concentrated.  
       “Okay, I think I got it...” He muttered, feeling more confident even if sometimes his hands slipped or the milk came out sporadically because he didn't quite have the right grip. He continued, gradually getting better and better - until he was completely stopped in his tracks by a rather loud noise behind his head. An unmistakable noise.

Lily had farted right next to Minhyuk.

There was a brief second of silence as the two men realised, but when the smell hit, Kihyun burst out into laughter whilst Minhyuk recoiled in disgust, hiding his nose in his elbow and standing up immediately to get away.

  
       “Oh my god.” Kihyun gripped his stomach, head thrown back as he laughed so hard he thought he might cry and Minhyuk's expression wasn't helping.  
       “How could you do this to me, Lily?” Minhyuk groaned, feeling betrayed as the cow merely swatted her tail around, not bothered in the slightest.   
       “It's like.. It's like she knows how nervous you are!” Kihyun managed to say between breaths, trying to calm himself down.   
       “That is disgusting.” Minhyuk grimaced, breathing through his mouth so he didn't have to smell it, glaring slightly at Lily who he thought he was bonding with... What a traitor.  
       “Hey, leave my methane baby alone.” Kihyun said, cooing at Lily and petting behind her ears.  
       “Your 'baby' just poisoned me.” Minhyuk retorted, wondering what he did to deserve such treatment.   
       “It's just a little gas, you should get used to it.” Kihyun hummed and Lily raised her head, putting it atop Kihyun's shoulder so she couldn't see Minhyuk. It was almost as if she was perfectly aware of what she had done.  
       “Nasty.” Minhyuk mumbled, acting like the natural act was a personal attack.  
       “Good girl.” Kihyun praised Lily however, giving her neck a pat of approval as Minhyuk looked on with a feigned hurt expression.   
       “Whose side are you on?” He asked, dramatically clutching his chest.  
       “Isn't it obvious?” Kihyun grinned, his teeth glinting as he yet again showed the strong bond he had with his animals.  
       “Rude.” Minhyuk pouted, reluctantly sitting back down to carry on milking Lily even though she had disrespected him...

 

Kihyun left Minhyuk to it, going to tend to the other cows in the field to speed up the process but he kept looking over to check on Minhyuk, smiling to himself when he saw how diligent the other was and even chuckling now and then whenever Minhyuk would 'scold' Lily for doing him dirty. For their first round of the day, Kihyun was happy with Minhyuk's work and was taking him to the next chore in record time, storing the milk away in it's container to keep it chilled and fresh for it's delivery the next day. Having someone else around really did have it's benefits...

 

Even though Minhyuk spent a lot of the day remarking that he wasn't sure how good he was at milking the cows, Kihyun was pleasantly surprised to see that Minhyuk's second round of milking went a lot better than the first – and the third was even better. Minhyuk seemed to be a very quick learner with a lot of enthusiasm and a good work ethic that Kihyun was very relieved to see. He was glad that once Minhyuk got over his initial 'oh god don't hurt me' attitude with the animals, he was almost a natural and he seemed to have developed an affinity for the pregnant sheep, who returned his affections by trailing around after him the whole time he was there feeding them. Minhyuk seemed to love animals and he showed it by how he cooed at them like they were children, already talking to them like they were people that understood what he was saying. It was cute.

 

That didn't mean it wasn't hard work however, from lugging the milk to the cold container to checking and filling up each field's trough as well as the other menial tasks that needed to be done on a farm, Minhyuk was soon yawning and groaning about his sore muscles. Kihyun actually had a very easy day in comparison, used to doing double the work anyway but he could still understand Minhyuk's pain – he remembered just how much he had struggled when he first started working on the farm alone so he can imagine Minhyuk must be feeling the same.

 

Which is why he had no complaints when Minhyuk had gone straight to the couch when they got inside, practically collapsing on top of the comfortable cushions and letting out a long sigh as his feet throbbed. Kihyun had looked at him with an understanding smile before he decided to make them both some hot chocolate to wind down from the day's work – he even added a few marshmallows that he didn't know he had but were still luckily in date.

 

And so they sat in the living room with the television on, a drama that Minhyuk was a fan of lighting up the room as they had both forgone turning the light on.

 

       “You alright?” Kihyun asked, taking note of the way Minhyuk stretched his neck, using his free hand to rub the now sore muscles.   
       “Yeah, just a little stiff.” He answered, blowing his drink to cool it down somewhat. “It's hard work but it's fun.” He added, looking over at Kihyun with a smile very briefly before his eyes returned to the screen in front of them.   
       “Yeah, I enjoy it. I wouldn't do it otherwise.” Kihyun said, stifling a yawn as he looked out of the window, the stars bright as the animals all slept.   
“I can't believe it's really just you, you don't have any help whatsoever?” Minhyuk sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. His whole body ached and he was probably going to have a massive bruise on his hip from where the sheep had knocked him over, so imagining that Kihyun did this alone was baffling.   
       “All me.” Kihyun repeated, harking back to their conversation yesterday. He genuinely loved the farm and the animals and couldn't even think of himself being anywhere else or doing anything else. It was alien to him. “It's worth it though.”  
       “Don't you ever have a day off?”  
       “No.” Minhyuk audibly gasped at this, sitting up to show Kihyun how shocked he was and nearly spilling his hot chocolate over himself.   
       “Really? How long has it been since you've had a break? Like a holiday?” He queried, unable to put himself in the other's shoes and really taken aback at just how hard-working Kihyun really was.  
       “A few years.” Kihyun shrugged, blowing and sipping his drink that was only just drinkable without leaving his mouth with third degree burns. "I go to the pub Saturday evenings sometimes but not very often."  
       “Jeez, Kihyun... How have you not gone insane?” Minhyuk mumbled, finally relaxing back into the pillows and Kihyun simply smiled softly, looking down at the melted marshmallows floating in his mug.   
       “I love what I do.”  
       “Yeah but you still need a break sometimes.” Minhyuk frowned, feeling bad for some reason even though it had nothing to do with him. “Don't you have any family that could help out?”  
       “No.” Was Kihyun's oddly fast reply before he was clearing his throat, “Not really.” He finished, pursing his lips. However, he quickly recalled Minhyuk's own family and used it as a distratction from having to give any sort of explanation with a joke. “They're on holiday.”  
       “Very funny.” Minhyuk rolled his eyes with a grin, moving off the subject as it was clear Kihyun didn't want to elaborate any further. “I don't mean to stick my nose in your business and I'm not judging but you deserve a break.” He finished, happy just to make his point.  
       “Well, thanks but just having you helping out takes a load off as it is.” The brunette said matter-of-factly, thinking about how much time he had shaved off when milking the cows earlier and wishing it could be that quick every day. “I'll consider this my holiday.”  
       “I'll have to work extra hard then.” Minhyuk hummed, cocking a brow and pulling a smug face that Kihyun could practically hear in the tone of his voice and it had him rolling his eyes – an action he's starting to feel would become a regular occurrence with Minhyuk around.   
       “You know, you did a good job today, honestly.” It couldn't hurt to inflate his ego a little bit, after all confidence in your abilities can be quite helpful – especially if Kihyun ever decided to trust Minhyuk to do something on his own without him. Though, maybe he was also just saying it to be nice.  
       “Thanks.”

 

With a smile, Minhyuk and Kihyun settled down in their seats, Minhyuk lying across the couch and Kihyun on the armchair with his feet tucked up, using his knees as a surface to put his mug on. Kihyun was never one for dramas really, mostly because he never had the time but also because he never really saw the appeal. He always thought they were over acted and over dramatic and unrealistic – but then again, that's probably why people watched them. It would be boring if it was realistic, people want to watch someone else's life because people are inherently curious and nosy, because they want to fantasise and pretend that they relate to the characters. Television is escapism but it wouldn't be very effective if the worlds you escaped to were mirrors of your own, complete with the five minute wait for coffee and the slow drone of the washing machine. Or in his case, the tiring lug of giant bags of grain or the long drive to the market.

 

Kihyun supposes he could enjoy some dramas every now and then. If only to see a life that differs from his own – however fabricated that life may be.

 

Then he finds himself thinking about Minhyuk, about why he's such an adamant lover of these shows. Maybe he likes seeing the same faces, like friends he can return to no matter whereabouts in the world he is at the time. Or maybe he likes seeing what it's like to really live somewhere, to be grounded and know the names of all of your neighbours, to be able to walk into a shop and be asked how your family is because the owner remembers the time you helped him out when he was at his lowest.

Kihyun wonders just how different he and Minhyuk are. Kihyun has been in the same place all his life, and Minhyuk never stays still. Maybe they could learn a few things from each other.

 

       “Hey, Minhyuk?” Kihyun calls out with a soft voice, not realising how relaxed he felt drifting away in his thoughts – barely even paying attention to the show he was just thinking about. Minhyuk didn't reply to him, so he put his hot chocolate down on the small table next to the armrest and leaned forward in his chair. He let out a quiet chuckle when he saw that Minhyuk had in fact fallen asleep whilst watching his self-proclaimed favourite show. With a shake of his head, Kihyun stood up and stretched his legs. Minhyuk's hair was just as messy as it was this morning, his hands tucked under his head and knees curled up to his chest as small puffs of breath escaped his parted lips. Kihyun quietly but quickly walked out into the hall and to the supply closet to grab the large red blanket that had white cartoon owls printed all over, pulling it off the top shelf whilst standing on his tip toes. He returned to Minhyuk and crouched down to move his half finished drink out of the way so he could gently drape the blanket over the sleeping man, making sure to tuck it slightly around his back so it wouldn't fall off of him very easily. He tilted his head, hands on his hips, as he looked down. Minhyuk was always smiling when he was awake so it was easy to look past the fact that he was actually quite good looking, his lips weren't big but they weren't small either, a little plump and...

 

Kihyun had to clear his throat, feeling incredibly weird for just staring. It was most definitely because of the drama, it was a romance after all so Kihyun was just projecting, that was all. He scratched the back of his neck and turned away to turn the television off and take his leave, maybe looking back for a few seconds before.

 

He told himself that letting Minhyuk sleep on the couch was just the easier option, considering how hard he was to wake up in the morning, and with that thought in his mind, he left the blonde to go to his own comfortable bed, making sure that his own alarm was on the highest possible volume. Just in case Minhyuk's wasn't quite enough again...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the whole 're write in one day' didn't result in a severe quality dip and if so i promise i'll make up for it in the following chapters! the first two or three chapters are honestly just me getting a feel for the world and characters and introducing all of you to said world and characters because i really didn't want to just jump into romance, ya feel? it wouldn't flow (doesitevenflownowlmao) so honestly if this is boring you, am sorry :( im also trying to just write what is interesting because it would be SUPER boring to just read about all the trivial farm stuff but then im like what if im skipping too much and akgjfheg pls
> 
> is it obvious that im rly insecure lmao bc i am very insecure /dab

**Author's Note:**

> i do have a [tumblr](http://www.yoo-kyuun.tumblr.com) if anyone is interested tho ur not obligated
> 
> also pls dont judge my summary i rly didnt know what to write


End file.
